Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engine generator including a generator unit driven by a general-purpose engine.
Description of the Related Art
Generators are known that have a recoil starter for engine starting that is connected to the engine's crankshaft and can be operated to rotate the crankshaft and start the engine. A generator of this type is described in JP2014-181567A, for example. However, starting an engine by operating a coil starter in the manner required by the generator set out in JP2014-181567A requires considerable exertion by the user and places a heavy burden on the user. In contrast, generators are known that have a built-in battery and perform engine starting by cranking the engine using a generator unit (alternator) as a starter motor powered by the battery. A generator of this type is described in JP2012-244690A, for example.
However, the generator according to JP2012-244690A is enlarged by the need for the built-in battery.